zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuit Training
Sam's too sick to help and Runner 3's too obsessed with the past to care. Looks like it's up to you to get Dr Myers what she needs. Cast * Sam Yao * Simon Lauchlan * Maxine Myers Plot Raise The Gates? Maxine is adamant that Sam shouldn't be on comms since he has a 100 degree fever, but of course Sam insists that he is not feeling that bad. Speaking Of Running Sam blearily explains that you're heading into town to locate a treadmill for one of Maxine's experiments... Sweat And Supplements Runner 3 takes the wheel since he knows the city's gyms. Sam comments on the rather ugly neon sign hanging outside one that it turns out Runner 3 owns. Just The Place Sam is glad that you've found a treadmill since this means he can finally go to sleep, but Runner 3 insists that the treadmill you found will not do at all. Detour Runner 3 suggests that Sam rests since he knows the way himself, but once Sam has drifted off, it becomes apparent that Runner 3 has an ulterior motive. Shortcut Runner 3 was brought up by his Catholic grandma who constantly talked about Judgement; he started obsessively training so he could be prepared for anything. That's Dedication Maxine is surprised to find out that zombies still apparently have the motor skills to use elliptical machines. Sam..? Runner 3 has a decoy idea; he rattles a box of multivitamins and offers a complimentary pilates class to any zombie that heads his way. Transcript SAM YAO: No, I told you, I’m fine. There’s nothing to worry about! Runner Three, Runner Five, you good to go? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Locked and loaded. Where are we off to today? MAXINE MYERS: Stand down a minute, Runner Three, I need to talk to your operator. whispers Sam! You have got a hundred degree fever and you can barely keep your eyes open! Let someone else take the comms! I can get Janine for you if you want. SAM YAO: No, nope, no good. Sorry, not happening. Janine doesn’t know that area at all. Evan’s on in an hour for the meds run. You need this equipment, and we have a window. It’s got to be me, and it’s got to be now. yawns There’s no one else. I don’t feel that bad. MAXINE MYERS: Well, why don’t I stay and do it? You can fill me in on the route before you leave. SAM YAO: Oh, you can’t do it! What about your experiment? MAXINE MYERS: Well, I’ll, uh – I’ll get someone to watch the samples for me. SAM YAO: Now, I thought you said they needed constant monitoring. Um, you going to leave that up to someone else after you’ve been working on it for days? What if they knock something over, or mix up the red spores with the green ones? What if someone sneezes into the test tubes? I don’t think you should risk it. MAXINE MYERS: If I leave you here, I do not want you pushing yourself too hard, got it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Relax, Doc. We’ll keep little Sammy in line. SAM YAO: Hey! MAXINE MYERS: beeps Damn! I need to rotate the samples. Look, are you sure you’ll be - SAM YAO: I’m fine! But, um, if you come back later, would you mind bringing another duvet? It feels – it’s really cold in here. MAXINE MYERS: It’s quite warm in here, Sam… SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hey, Grey’s Anatomy, we getting this show on the road, or what? SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course. Um, uh… you’re going to want to head into the city by the usual route. Nothing fancy. Uh, and the uh – yeah, the way looks clear. Aren’t you going to run? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Do you think you might have forgotten something, maybe? SAM YAO: Um… SIMON LAUCHLAN: It rhymes with “raise the gates”? SAM YAO: Oh! Raise the – oh! Right. Yeah, raise the gates! siren, gates raising SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hey hey hey, Samwise, what’s the plan for today? SAM YAO: Didn’t I tell you already? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Not even a little bit. SAM YAO: You sure? I could have sworn I’d - SIMON LAUCHLAN: Um, just out of curiosity, how many runners do you see on the screen right now? SAM YAO: Two. Just the two. Pretty much all the time, I’m only seeing two runners. Almost always. SIMON LAUCHLAN: … okay. And what did you say the mission was? SAM YAO: Oh, oh yeah. Um, you and Five are meant to track us down a treadmill. You won’t have to carry it back or anything stupid like that. Once you locate it and make sure it’s working, we’ll uh, we’ll send a van out to bring it in. SIMON LAUCHLAN: What do we need a treadmill for? Don’t we do enough running already? SAM YAO: Oh, not for you, for the doc. She needs it to do trials for her experiment. SIMON LAUCHLAN: And speaking of running, Five, you see the zoms over there? Let’s pick up the pace, yeah? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hey, Sam, what’s the doc working on anyway? Smells awful over by the med tent lately. Kind of like, uh, cooked spinach and jockstrap. SAM YAO: Mm, it’s classified. SIMON LAUCHLAN: You don’t actually know what she’s doing, do you? SAM YAO: No more than you do. Oh, uh, you two are going to want to take the next right. Up there, by that block of flats. If you head that way, it’ll take you to the shopping center. I think there’s some sort of fitness place connected to it. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh yeah, yeah there is, I know the one. But uh, you get there by taking a left. SAM YAO: Mm, no. Because you want to go over that roundabout with the big statue in the middle that looks like a boot. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Which you get to by going left. SAM YAO: No, because if you go right, you – uh… oh no, hold on. Um, which way is left, again? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Okay, that’s it, I’m taking the wheel. SAM YAO: What wheel? Where do you see a wheel? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Runner Five, do you trust me? That’s a silly question, of course you do. After all, think of the odds that we’ve face together, the memories we’ve shared, the hardships we’ve endured. Not to mention all the times I’ve reliably been able to tell my left from my right. SAM YAO: It was a momentary lapse of judgment. I feel fine! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Pay no attention to the delirious little voice in your headset. I know exactly where we need to go, and it definitely involves taking this left. SAM YAO: Oh, there it is! There, the roundabout with the boot and the shopping center. The gym’s in that big glass enclosure stuck onto the end. Yeah, the one with the ugly green sign. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Hey, who you calling ugly? SAM YAO: I’m not! I was talking about the sign, Runner Three, not either of you. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, well, I think it’s a great sign. SAM YAO: It’s neon green and it’s got little pink dumbbells on it. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Like I said, a masterpiece. SAM YAO: Right… anyway, since it’s almost all windows, it shouldn’t be too hard to find a way in. Um, look around for something heavy you can toss through the glass. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Or we could just unlock the service door and go in through the back. SAM YAO: Oh yeah, are you some kind of master cat burglar all of a sudden, picking locks and stuff? SIMON LAUCHLAN: I’ve got keys! SAM YAO: You what? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, you’re talking to the owner-operator for all five Fitness Factory outlets in the region! Named the city’s top gym for picking up weights. And not so bad for picking up the ladies either, mm, if you catch my drift. What, what? You didn’t think I got legs like this from just running away from a few zombies, do you? door, door creaks open Come on, Five, we’ll go in through here. How’s the uh, zombie situation, Sam? SAM YAO: Mm, none where you are, by the look of it. Uh, guess they were more interested in the camping supply store down the other end. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Smell that air! Nothing like the scents of sweat and supplements to get you motivated! Now, if we could just get a little music going on in here, cover up some of those bullet holes, it would be just like old times. Ooh, speaking of which, I wonder if the in-house smoothie bar still has any of the good hemp powder left. I’m starting to run low on my stock. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, how about we track down that treadmill first? Five, um, I don’t see anything on the scanners, but the cameras out that way aren’t the most reliable. Run the perimeter and make sure there aren’t any surprises. Runner Three can check the equipment. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Sounds good to me. But if you find any multivitamins out front, they’re mine. SAM YAO: So, that’s it? We’ve found what we came for, right? You can all come back now, and then we can all take a break, have some tea, and maybe lie down somewhere nice and quiet and dark and not move for a couple of days. Oh, that sounds nice, doesn’t it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: No, no, sorry, this won’t do at all. SAM YAO: It won’t? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, there must have been looters through here at some point. They’ve taken all the supplements! Didn’t leave so much as a canister of non-dairy thickening powder. SAM YAO: But the treadmill. That’s alright, isn’t it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, I suppose we could make one of this lot work if we really need to, but I don’t know if the doc would like it. SAM YAO: Why, what’s wrong with them? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Looks like someone shot at them, or maybe they were aiming for something on them. This mess on them – it could be zombie brains. Dangerous to bring into Abel. SAM YAO: sighs I guess we’ll have to look somewhere else. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, luckily for you, I know just the place. Five? Follow my lead. SAM YAO: Runner Three, where are you going? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Haven’t decided yet. There’s a Fitness Factory on Rosely Avenue… no, that’s no good. SAM YAO: Why not? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Well, it’s at the top of an office block. Before the outbreak, there were two legal firms, an advertising agency, a dentist, and about a million accountants working on the floors below. SAM YAO: And you think they all came to work during the outbreak, and then reanimated once they were inside? SIMON LAUCHLAN: No, what I’m saying is, we’d have to walk up about twenty flights of stairs to get to the treadmill. Now, I know I’m good for it, but the guys with the van might get a little huffy. I don’t want to name names, but not everyone at Abel’s paying enough attention to their cardio. But um, your thing about the zombies is – yeah, it’s good, too. SAM YAO: So, is there another gym around here somewhere? SIMON LAUCHLAN: “Is there another gym”, he asks. At Fitness Factory, we prided ourselves on a wide variety of convenient locations. “You’re never too far from your next workout,” I used to say. SAM YAO: Simon. Simon, I’m tired, and your voice is starting to make my eyes hurt. Is that a yes? SIMON LAUCHLAN: There’s another center in the banking district. SAM YAO: Oh my God, is there anywhere you didn’t have a gym? SIMON LAUCHLAN: It shouldn’t take too long to get over there. I tell you what, since I know the way, why don’t you put your head for a minute. SAM YAO: Um, mm, I don’t think - SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’ll be fine! Runner Five and I can handle ourselves for a few minutes. And think how refreshed you’ll feel after a quick nap. You’ll be a zombie-spotting, route-planning, telling-left-from-right machine! SAM YAO: I guess if I just close my eyes, just for a few minutes, it wouldn’t be so bad. Mm, everything is a little bit blurry right now. SIMON LAUCHLAN: That’s it, that’s it. Listen to your Uncle Simon. Go on and close your eyes, count a few zombie sheep, and you’ll feel better in no time. YAO snores Do you think he’s – aww, he’s such an angel when he’s sleeping. While he’s out, I think you and I are going to take a little detour. This way. YAO snores SIMON LAUCHLAN: Just a little further up the hill, Runner Five! Come on, pick those knees up! I used to jog this way before work every morning. Helped clear my head. I suppose it paid off in other ways, too. Nothing like a ravenous, slathering pack of zoms to make you appreciate endurance training. laughs It’s funny. I always kind of thought I’d be good at this - the whole apocalypse thing. When I was little, um, I was brought up by my grandma, right? She was uh… well, let’s just say she was the kind of Catholic lady who really imagined what hell would be like, and thought it was a good idea for me to think a lot about that, too! So I wouldn’t end up like my mum, she said. She was expecting Judgement Day at any minute – rains of blood, fire, earthquakes, all that stuff. I sometimes thought she was so sure I was bad that the only way to avoid hell would be just if I… Anyway. Doesn’t matter! I used to imagine what it would be like trying to survive some huge apocalypse. I think that’s why I started working out so much in the first place. I just always had this feeling like if I was prepared enough, I could survive anything, you know? It’s worked so far, anyway. opens MAXINE MYERS: Sam? SAM YAO: Ah! I’m here! I’m not sleeping, I’m awake. Runner Three, Runner Five, tell her I’m awake. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, what he said. MAXINE MYERS: Right. Have you two found a treadmill, yet? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Nearly. Five and I were just on our way to the gym. MAXINE MYERS: Uh, how did you end up on top of that hill? Three, don’t forget you’re on a mission. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Taking a shortcut, that’s all. MAXINE MYERS: Right… SIMON LAUCHALN: In fact, if we head down the slope just up there, we’ll be there in no time. Let’s go, Five, no dawdling. Let’s not keep everyone waiting. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Here she is, the crown jewel of the Fitness Factory empire - our flagship location! My own little palace of power, my castle of cardio, my island of iron-pumping! MAXINE MYERS: It’s certainly something. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Four stories built on blood, sweat, tears, and daily rounds of multivitamins! SAM YAO: Um, Runner Three? Uh, I’m picking up something funny on the long-range cams. There’s something inside, but it’s moving all wrong. Can’t figure it out. Can you see anything? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, I can see someone through the – how about that? Runner Five, come look through the front windows. Now, is it just me, or is that - MAXINE MYERS: I wouldn’t have thought a zombie had the motor skills necessary to use an elliptical machine. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Look, that one in the corner is on a treadmill. laughs He’s really going for it, too! Look at the incline he’s got that thing set at! I bet his legs must be about ready to laughs fall off! SAM YAO: Guess we know where to send the van, now. MAXINE MYERS: I don’t think they’re going to want to pick up the treadmill if there’s a zombie on it. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Wait, I think I recognize that zombie. That’s – yeah, that’s Linton! He was one of my best customers before the outbreak. Ran ultramarathons in his spare time, a real hardbody. You know, most people would take the day off training if they came down with a case of the zombies, but not this guy! That is dedication. SAM YAO: Do you think you can get him off that thing? SIMON LAUCHLAN: It’s got to be easier now than it was when he was alive. laughs He was a fantastic runner, but a real machine hog. Five, run with me in through the back. A little shouting, a little waving our arms, and we should be able to lead the zoms out. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, whatever your plan is, just try to hurry, Three? I can only stay a few more minutes, and I don’t want Sam falling asleep on you again. SAM YAO: I was just resting my eyes! SIMON LAUCHLAN: We’re on it. Get your shouting voice ready, Five. moans SAM YAO: Are you in position? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Yeah, almost. I just want to see if I can find something in my filing cabinet while we’re here. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, can you hurry up, Runner Three? I need to get back to the hospital, and Sam’s not looking so good. SAM YAO: I told you, I feel – I feel – great! MAXINE MYERS: You’re turning green. SIMON LAUCHLAN: Here we go, I found it. MAXINE MYERS: Found what? Secret zom-fighting weapon? SIMON LAUCHLAN: It might help! SAM YAO: Well, come on, tell us what it is. SIMON LAUCHLAN: My lucky sweatband! I was wearing this when I won my first 10K fun run back at school! Oh, and we should probably take this case of multivitamins I found in the desk, too. Uh, I really am getting low on those. Runner Five, you’ve got some room in your pack, haven’t you? Maybe we should stuff a few jars of protein powder in there while we’re at it. MAXINE MYERS: Runner Three, we are very happy for you, but could you possibly, you know, get a move on? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh yeah, right. Um, got to deal with the zombies, I got you. I’ll take the lead, Five. Don’t stop running until we’re safely out of here. Hey zombies, soup’s on! I’ve got tasty fresh runners over here, big brains! Lots of good eating on us, come and get it! SAM YAO: Uh, they’re not moving. MAXINE MYERS: They didn’t even look at you. Five, move around more? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Zombies, yoohoo! Over here! Did I mention brains? We’ve got them, you could eat them! Hello! Wow, this is a really tough room. SAM YAO: If we can’t get them to leave, I guess we’ll just have to go somewhere else? That’s fine, that’s okay, I can power through this. … Mm, Maxine, did you say it was a good or a bad thing if the room starts spinning? MAXINE MYERS: Oh… Runner Three, you need to try a new tactic. If they’re not interested in brains, perhaps you can - SIMON LAUCHLAN: I’ve got an idea. Runner Five, give me your bag. jar of vitamins Alright, listen up, zombies. Complimentary pilates class outside in one minute. I want everybody hydrated and ready to go. And I don’t want to hear any whining like, “Oh, my arm fell off!” or, “I’m dead, I don’t need exercise classes!” On your feet and out the door, right now. Plus, I’ve got vitamins! jar growl Well, laughs that’s working! MAXINE MYERS: Well, Sam, once Runner Three and Five shake these zoms, I think you’ve earned yourself a nap. Sam? YAO snores Sam? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Not to worry, Doc, I know just the shortcut to get us home. MAXINE MYERS: This wouldn’t happen to be a shortcut going past another gym, would it? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Whyever would you think that?Category:Side Mission Category:Season Two